Catching Up
by Daisy Party
Summary: This is my first fanfic. It's about the episode 'Swan Song'. What was Rumple thinking? What happen after Belle came back? Enjoy! :D


**A/N:**

This is my _**FIRST**_ fanfic, so please review and let me know if you like the story or if it's bad. Enjoy!

 **~Daisy**

 **(** Rumple's Point of View **)**

 _I'm surpriced Emma was capable of killing her True Love. Then again, she would do anything to save everyone. She's the savior, and she'd do anything, no matter what it cost her. Well I'm glad she did. I'm the Dark One now. Thanks to her._ I picked up my cup and took a sip of my coffee. _It's nice to be the Dark One again. And Belle's gone now, so she'll never know._

I heard the door bell ring, which meant someone wants my help _again._ It's really annoying.

"Get out we're closed,"

"Rumple?" Belle yelled walking into the back room.

 _Belle? What's she doing here? She's suppose to be out of town already._ I put my cup down alittle upset. _Was_ _someone messing with me?_ I stood up fast and turned around to make sure it really was her. It was.

"What are you doing here?" I said surprised.

"Henry called, he told me everything. You lied to me, again." Belle said, but she didn't sound mad.

"Belle-" But I couldn't explain. She leaned in fast and kissed me. That caught me by complete surprise. _Why was_ _she here, kissing me? What did I do?_ But I didn't hesitate. The truth was, I missed her. Even being the Dark One again, I still felt like I was missing something. And it was Belle.

"For the first time, you _were_ truly selfless..."

I don't think this was the first time I was selfless, but I didn't want to argue with her.

"I don't need to see the world to know what I want anymore. What I want is to be with you." Belle said. And we started to kiss again.

 _I'm so happy. I was the Dark One again and I was with Belle again. A happy married couple again. But what will she do when she finds out that I'm the Dark One again? When she found out that I gave her a fake dagger, she commanded me to leave town. I was never going to be able to get back to Storybroke. However, I found Ursala and got her and Cruella to get me across the town line. So what will she do if she finds out I'm the Dark One again? Should I try to hide it or tell her? If I tell her, she'll be mad and leave me again. If I hide it and she finds out, she'll get even madder and still leave me..._

When we finally pulled apart, Belle seemed to notice that something was on my mind.

"Rumple? You okay?" Belle asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just... Glad you're back." I said with a small smile.

"Me too." Belle smiled and leaned in to kiss me once more quickly. _I'm going to hide it from her._ _No one_ _will tell her anything. I won't let them_.

We sat in the back room talking about everything that had happen that day.

"So that's why you told me to leave. So I wouldn't get marked?" Belle asked alittle confused.

"Yes, I didn't want to lose you like that. I prefer you see the world, not the Underworld." I told her. Then Belle smiled at me.

"What?" I smiled back.

"Nothing" Belle said and stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. Then she put a hand out for me to hold. So I held it.

" _We_ are going home." Belle said pulling me up. When I stood up I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"I missed you Belle... I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too Rumple... Always have." Belle whispered so softly I barely heard her. I pulled her closer and held her tighter. We stood there holding each other for a little longer. _I'm glad I still had Belle in my life who truly did love me. I lost my son Bae already and I didn't want to lose Belle too_. My eyes started to tear up, so I finally spoke.

"Okay, come on, let's go home." I said pulling away. I looked into her eyes and saw that her eyes were tearing up too.

As I started the car, Belle asked, "Rumple, is it okay if we get something to eat at Granny's? I haven't eaten sense breakfast. Aren't you hungry?"

 _No not really_ I thought. _Dark Ones don't eat or sleep_. But Belle didn't know I was the Dark One again. And it was already 7:50, so I had to lie so she wouldn't think anything.

"Yeah I am. I was going to eat before you came into the shop. After that, well you know. We started talking and... I forgot I was hungry." I told her, trying to avoid looking at her directly.

"Oh okay... Well, I guess we could have dinner together at home... And then we could... Catch up." Belle said mischievously.

I laughed and turned to look at her surprised. "Dinner and catching up? Dinner sounds nice. And catching up, well we have a lot of catching up to do." I said with a wide smile. Belle giggled and leaned in to kiss me.

"Yes, we do have a lot to catch up on." Belle whispered.

"Oh yeah. _A lot_." I replied and leaned in to kiss her again.

After about 5 minutes, we finally stopped kissing. Belle and I just sat there staring at each other. I could tell Belle was thinking of something, but I couldn't tell what. Finally she asked me, "Rumple, do you _really, truly_ love me?"

I looked at her sadly, "Of course I do Belle. I'm sorry it seem like I never truly did." I turned to look at the car time and realized it was 7:55. "Oh no, Granny's closes at 8. We should get going."

When we got to Granny's, it looked empty inside. "Wait here Belle. I'll check if it's still open. You want a chessebuger right?"

Belle smiled, "Yeah. Thanks Rumple."

When I got inside, Granny was at the cashier counting the money. "Sorry we're closed" she said without looking up. Then she closed the cashier and finally look up and relized it was me. "Oh, Mr. Gold... Sorry, but... We closed up everything."

Even after me becoming a 'pure hero', some people were still scared of me. I still owned all of Storybroke and I had a _long_ history with everyone. _So I had to play nice. Just for now at least._

"Oh okay, I'm going to the restroom, so you go and go to bed. I'll close up." I said trying not to sound bossy. I don't think it worked.

"Umm... Okay?" Granny replied. "Thanks... Well good night Mr. Gold." Then she went up the stairs to go to her room above the dinner. As she walked up the steps, she looked at me suspiciously.

"Yes well, good night." I told her as I walked to the restroom door. I waited till I heard the door room upstairs open and close. Then I walked to a table and stood there waiting and listening to make sure no one was around. Belle was in the car waiting for me and Granny was upstairs sleeping. _It was clear._ I snapped my fingers and Granny's Take Out bags appeared on the table. Two cheeseburgers, one with extra pickles, fries, and two Ice Teas. _Okay, time to go._

When we got to the house, I open the car door for Belle to get out of the car. Belle liked it when I open the car door for her.

"Thank you." Belle said holding the bags.

"Here let me hold that for you." I offered.

"I could hold the food Rumle. But you could hold the Ice Teas. Oh, can you open the door for me though." Belle said holding her hands up, showing me that her hands were full.

"Sure thing. Let me go ahead so I could unlock the door." I told her. Grabbing the two Ice Teas.

I walked to the door that was already unloxked. I haven't locked the door sense Belle left. I walked in and put the drinks on the table and saw that the fireplace had no wood. I snapped my fingers and the fireplace was lit and crackling. _That's better._ I snapped my fingers again and the fireplace upstairs in Belle and my room was lit too. _I'm sure we'll end up in our bedroom. At one_ _point._ Then I heard Belle walk in.

"Oh, you left the fireplace on while you were out?" Belle asked curiously.

"Yeah... I'm sure it'll be okay if it's on for a while without someone watching it." I told her. "And it also keeps the house warm."

"Yeah. I guess it's okay to keep it on for a little while. And it _does_ keep the house warm." she said. Then she walked into the dinning room and placed the bags on the table next to the drinks. And then she took off her coat, looking at me entice. "Acually, it's _hot_."

I walked over to her and I put my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. Belle was just giggling, and then I cut her off by leaning in and kissed her. She put her arms on my shoulders and kissed me longer. Finally I pulled back and whispered, _"Yeah_ I'm _actually_ hot too." We both laughed and Belle gave me a quick kiss and looked at the table.

"Come on, the food's getting cold."

After we finished eating, we sat on the couch talking about Emma. _Out of all things, she wanted to talk about Emma._

"Poor Emma. I can't imagine how she's feeling right now." Belle said sadly.

"What do you mean? I've died before too. You should know how she's feeling." I said and regretted it.

"Rumple. I didn't have to _kill_ you. She _had_ to kill Killian. So it's a whole new feeling." Belle said sounding alittle annoyed.

"Yes, I guess it is, but Ms. Swan can handle herself." I said and Belle stared at me seriously. I didn't say anything after that. We just sat there in silence for a while. Finally I spoke because the silence was starting to feel unconfortable.

"I'm sorry I broke our chipped tea cup." I told her, while looking at the fireplace.

"It's okay Rumple. You had to get away from Emma." Belle answered after a moment.

"I know, but..." I should say this in a way where magic can help. Maybe Belle could understand that magic isn't alway bad. "If I had magic, I could fix the cup." I turned to look at her and saw that she was looking at me serious, annoyed, and sad all at the same time.

"Rumple." Belle told me really serious, "Magic won't fix everything. Like you always say _'Magic always comes with a_ _price'_ and I'm sure you learned what the price is most of the time." She looked at me annoyed, but sad too. _Great, that went well._

"Yes I know, Belle. I was just saying." I told her and looked away. Belle and I took a deep breath at the same time. I turned and looked at Belle who was tearing up.

"I'm sorry Belle." I said softly and put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. "I don't want to argue." Then she turned and looked at me and put her legs on the couch so she was laying down sideways.

"Me neither Rumple." She whispered. And she leaned in to kiss me softly. As she pulled away, I leaned in to kiss her again. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my neck and started scooting up. So I pulled her up close to me so we could both lay there, just to kiss for a while. Then Belle started to unbutton my coat, and that's when I remembered that I had turned on the fireplace upstairs. I pulled back and Belle looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked and kissed my cheek then my lips and was trying to unbutton my coat again.

I grabbed her hands to stop her from taking off my coat and pushed her back softly."Belle..." I said smiling at her. "I left the fireplace upstairs on too. We should go up there and... Finish catching up there instead. I'm sure it's hot up there too." I pushed her off of me slowly and looked at Belle while fixing my coat. She sat up and was fixing herself, while smiling at me.

"Ohhh... Okay. That's a great idea Rumple." Belle said and then giggled. Before she could stand up, I picked her up and she wrapped her hands around my neck. Then she leaned in to kiss me again while I walked upstairs to our bedroom.

Belle and I did a lot of catching up that night.

After Belle _finally_ got tired of catching up, which surprisingly took a while, she fell asleep... Quick. I lay there waiting for the sun to rise. It felt like I was laying there forever. I wanted to get up and spin some straw, but then Belle would notice I was gone in the middle of the night. So I just lay there in the dark with my eyes closed, but after a long while I couldn't handle it. I opened my eyes and looked around the room and relized that the sun was already out and the fireplace was still on. I got up as quietly as possible, grabbed my clothes from the counter and got dressed. The clock on the counter said 7:00. Belle usually got up around this time, but she really wanted to catch up last night. So she fell asleep late.

I was finishing up my tie when I looked up to check on Belle. _She is still asleep. She looks so beautiful. I'm really glad she came back. But what am I going to do? I'm the Dark One again. I wasn't planning on Belle not leaving town._

 _What on earth am I going to do?_

All of a sudden, I heard my phone vibrate. I turned and grabbed it before Belle woke up. It was Emma, she texted me:

 _"Meet me at your shop now"_

I know _exactly_ what Emma wants to talk about.

 **A/N:**

Ok, so first off, towards the end of the story I had some help. They didn't want any credit, but I think I should at least say something about that. So they added some extra things at the end of the story. Hope it was a good idea :P Anyways, Thanks! :D

So? How was the story overall? Was it ok or was it bad? Remember this is my _**FIRST**_ fanfic. If it's bad please tell me how should/could I fix it?

Please tell me what you think by Reviewing. :)

Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
